Patética historia de amor
by Makie Karin
Summary: Algunas veces la libertad te aprisiona más de lo esperado. /Lavyu.


**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes no son míos. Son de Hoshino Katsura quien nos tortura con la ausencia de Lavi en el manga.

 ** _Resumen:_** Algunas veces la libertad te aprisiona más de lo esperado.

 ** _Título:_** Patética historia de amor.

 ** _Pareja:_** Lavyu.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Spoiler del manga.

Hola. Vengo con un nuevo Lavyu que es por el cumple de mi hermana. Feliz cumple Andrea (sé que es muy adelantado, pero… ¡yolo!).

* * *

 ** _Patética historia de amor._**

* * *

 ** _0._**

 _.._

 _"…Yu"_

 _Solo es una palabra. Una sola consonante y una sola vocal. Un nombre simple, pero que guarda tantas cosas. Kanda odia su nombre y no lo odia por su significado —La verdad es que Kanda no sabe ese tipo de cosas— Tampoco es porque al ser un nombre unisex le pueden confundir con chica. No, claro que no. Es por una simple razón que no se lo dirá a nadie. Pues con ese mismo nombre nació, con este abrió los ojos a este mundo tan horrible donde apenas puede respirar. A la vez que también con aquel nombre era llamado por un amigo que murió por sus manos. Que alguien le diga por su nombre le hace recuerdo a tantas cosas que no quiere recordar. Ese simple y sencillo nombre es como otra maldición puesta en él._

 _En la Orden todos han aprendido a no llamarle por su nombre. Pero como siempre hay un idiota más retrasado que los demás, hay alguien que aún le llama Yu. Ese "Yu" dicho es algo que no puede soportar. El tono casi cantado, la alegría que tiene el que le dice, hace que lo odie más. Pues… Lavi de alguna manera le recuerda a aquel sujeto que le habló una vez abrió los ojos en este apestoso mundo._

 _Lavi dice ese: "Yu…" con un tono infantil. Con una sonrisa en los labios y… algo le recuerda a Alma. Cuando él le dice que deje de llamarlo así, el pelirrojo solo le sonríe un poco más o quizás solo hace un mueca molesta mientras le pregunta el por qué no debe hacerlo. Con muchas otras personas que le llamaron por su nombre en anteriores ocasiones, bastaba que le diera un golpe en el estómago para que nunca más lo repitieran, pero… con Lavi parecía que la violencia no adquiría efecto. Lavi no lo golpea de regreso, no, en ello es contrario a lo que era su amigo de infancia. El tuerto lo único que hace es sonreír y hacer algo para que lo suelte, y así escapar. Cuando lo conoció, su salvación fue Lenalee._

 _Así que Kanda lo odia, pues el idiota cree que tiene el derecho de llamarle por un nombre de pila. Ese nombre tan odiado y cubierto de sangre —Un poco de él, otro poco de Karma—. El pelirrojo a su defensa solo dice un: "Pero es tu nombre" Lavi es un idiota que le saca de quicio y no lo soporta._

 _Y aun así, aunque el proclame su odio hacía él. El tuerto sigue ahí, con su absurda sonrisa en su cara y una conversación sin sentido. Kanda no le llega a agradar ni un poco._

 _—Yo creo que es mejor… prevenir que lamentar; digo —Esas palabras son pronunciadas por Lavi, quien con matillo en mano, propone aplastar una pierna de una niña para saber si es un Akuma o no._

 _A Kanda esto le parece verdaderamente curioso, pues es él quien propone la idea y Lavi le apoya con gusto. Pensaba que este iba a reaccionar como el sujeto de ahí que… se llama ¿Dog*? Bah, ese perro. Por muy a lo contrario el pelirrojo está muy dispuesto a hacerle caso y por ello el japonés se siente… raro. Así que por instancias, olvida el odio que le tiene a él._

 _._

 _"…La-vi"._

 _Un nombre. Dos vocales y dos consonantes. Pero ese nombre algo sencillo no es lo que le representa. Pues él —el verdadero él— no tiene nombre. Lavi es un simple alias que por el momento no está acostumbrado a escuchar. Algunas veces le llaman por ese nombre ficticio y no sabe a quién se están refiriendo, pues no está acostumbrado a "La" y "vi". El mismo personaje 49 tiene que ser alegre y casi infantil. Algo tonto. En otras palabras debe ser amable, en el sentido que todo el mundo le debe amar. Así que habla con varias personas, unas por allá, otras por aquí. Siempre va caminando por la Orden y conociendo a la gente. Todos parecen agradables para ser tintas, aunque unas… solo son violetas._

 _¿Cómo alguien que tiene tan buen pasado no le puede agradar? Para Kanda Yu, eso es fácil. Pues Lavi está asquerosamente curioso por el pasado de Yu. El simple hecho que casi lo mató por decirle por su nombre —¡Su maldito nombre!— fue un hecho que lo marco de curiosidad y miedo. En la Orden no hay registros de que paso a Kanda antes de entrar a la Orden y este no quiere hablar de ello. Lenalee fue fácil, un poco de hablarle y ya le había contado lo que había pasado, en realidad todos parecían felices de contar su historia pasada, excepto Yu. Es alguien misterio, seco y amargo, pero solo es eso. Si bien el pasado de Kanda Yu le intereso, la misma persona no es de su agrado. Pues solo es un violento que no hace más que proliferar su odio y además que Lavi pudo sentir desagrado por Kanda, pues él odia algo que él —en algunas noches de insomnio— desea tener, un único y verdadero nombre._

 _Algunas veces ve a Kanda Yu como alguien odioso. Lo contario a lo que es su personalidad número 49. A pesar de que debe hablar con él, ese trabajo no es de mucho de su agrado. Lo único que recibe de parte del japonés son insultos o golpes. Solo ve su ceño fruncido. Solo es un bruto violento._

 _Pero… no lo entiende. A pesar de no parece listo, a pesar que él cree firmemente que Kanda no sabe leer y que su mente no se compara ni un poco con la suya… no entiende como este le puede ganar en un juego de ajedrez. Para colmo no es una sola vez la que le gana, sino varias. Kanda parece ser algo así como un genio en ello, pues no tiene estrategia solo mueve las fichas sin pensar._

 _Quizás Kanda no es alguien tan tonto como lo pensaba y tal vez hay algunos aspectos del japonés que aún no conoce bien._

 _._

 ** _1._**

 _.._

Lavi habla mucho, pero demasiado y aun así, no lo conoce casi nada.

Pero de vez en vez el pelirrojo habla de algo que nunca antes escucho. De sus viajes. Va contado con una leve sonrisa en su rostro —esta sonrisa no es una como la que siempre da, sino es algo más sutil y no le desagrada— y parece recordarlo con gusto. Sus palabras no son tan agudas como siempre lo son y simplemente eso atrae a Kanda. Pues no deja de escucharlo en silencio y no le importa estar absorbido por las palabras de un idiota que —Quizás— antes odiaba. Parece que Lavi en esos precisos momentos no quiere que las personas hablen y solo pronuncia palabras casi como si hablara con sí mismo. Y de vez en cuando el tuerto le ve mientras sigue hablando. A pesar que Lavi siempre habla de sus viajes en la cafetería cuando se están sentando con mucha gente, Lavi solo le ve a él y eso hace que Kanda —involuntariamente— se sienta algo incómodo.

 _Solo son viajes…_ Piensa él. Con lo que habla Lavi, puede preguntarse a sí mismo el cómo es viajar. Ir a un lugar un buen tiempo, luego irse del mismo y nunca más volver. Él solo va por distintas ciudades cuando hay alguna misión, pero no es viajar en sí. Así que eso se pregunta en algunas noches sin poder reconciliar el sueño. Kanda nunca antes decidió por su vida, nunca le dieron a elección sobre qué quería hacer con ella, así que piensa que eso de visitar distintos lugares es algo que quiere hacer porque así lo quiere él. Pero no sabe muy bien de que se trata, además que sigue ataco a la Orden.

Por el momento le basta escuchar lo que dice Bookman jr y solo escuchar, y no replicar. Pero le molesta que otras personas interrumpan lo que está diciendo el tuerto. Algunos hacen preguntan tontas y otros solo ríen como idiotas, haciendo que Lavi deje esa paz que antes tiene y vuelva a ser como es, un dolor de cabeza. Así que un día harto de escuchar a los demás y con su orgullo brevemente olvidado, le dice a Lavi que quiere que le cuente sobre sus viajes —Dándole a entender que tenía curiosidad sobre ellos— y el pelirrojo acede sin ninguna queja. Desde entonces Lavi solo habla de sus viajes con Kanda. Siempre hablan cuando están en el bosque después de entrenar o cuando Kanda acaba de meditar.

En aquellos instantes, donde todo está pasivo, Kanda piensa que esto no es tan malo y que se siente tranquilo. Lo único que le importa es escuchar lo que va diciendo Lavi.

Lavi un día le dice: _"¿Quisieras venir conmigo a algún viaje?"_

Y Kanda, que por este momento está curioso con todo lo que le dice Lavi, no responde, pero sí asiente en silencio.

.

Kanda casi nunca habla. Y por ello no lo conoce para nada.

Las raras veces que Kanda Yu habla de su pasado solo lo hace en un leve susurro. En palabras escuetas que en sí no cuentan nada. Como un simple: "Siempre fue así" Indicando que la Orden siempre fue una mierda. Así que con ello el pelirrojo se siente aún más inquietado con su pasado, pues esto no le dice nada de lo que él quiere escuchar. Así que cuando el japonés le dice que quiere escuchar de sus viajes, Bookman Jr. siente que está es la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con el japonés y sacarle alguna información. Así que una vez que él deja de hablar de las cosas que le pasaron —Evitando siempre las guerras— Ve a Kanda y le dice que le cuente algo, puesto que él está cansado de tanto hablar y ahora quiere escuchar algo de él. Por lo general Kanda niega a decirle algo, pero cuando lo hace, siempre tiene el ceño fruncido y parece al igual algo triste.

Lavi lo ve, pues le parece algo entrañable las caras que pone el azabache. Y un día vio la cara más triste y melancólica que vio de parte de Kanda. Esas simples palabras que parecían que contenían una historia mucho más larga e interesante. Ese "Debo encontrarla". Seco y escueto como siempre. No sabe muy bien a lo que se refiere, tampoco entiende el qué tiene que ver eso con un sueño de vida. Lo único que le importa es que eso hace que quiera estar con Kanda un poco más, escuchando las partes de su historia e ir construyéndola como un rompecabezas.

Sin nada más que decir, en una noche con insomnio piensa en el pasado de Yu. Inventa mil y un teorías. Cada una le encanta, le interesa, pero en cierto punto —Lavi no podría decir cual— empieza a dejar de pensar en su pasado y solo se enfoca en Kanda Yu. Por desgracia no como una tinta, sino como persona. Primero comienza en pensar en cómo es Yu físicamente. Recuerda su figura delgada. Los rasgos delicados que pueden ser confundidos como femeninos. Su piel suave y… luego se siente asustado por estar pensando en ello. Así que da vueltas en su cama para dormir y una vez que lo logra… el sueño que logra es algo que lo aterra.

 _Solo es la curiosidad…_ Se dice Lavi. Mientras que ve a Kanda sin su ceño fruncido escuchando pasivamente sus palabras. Entonces en lo único que piensa es seguir hablando y disfrutar —brevemente— este momento.

 ** _2._**

 _.._

Después de un tiempo, Lavi que tiene en su conocimiento una misión en un pueblo que le gusto visitar, propone a Kanda un simple: _"¿Y si vamos ambos a esa misión y nos escapamos unos días? Así te mostraré como es viajar"_

Kanda lo ve por un rato. Lavi piensa que no va a aceptar. Puesto que es Yu después de todo. Así que solo cierra su único ojo mientras que piensa que se está sintiendo muy cómodo con el azabache y que esto no es normal. Tiene miedo, en serio miedo. Podría decir que siente un temblor cuando escucha la voz de Kanda.

—¿Cuándo será la misión?

Esto significa que acepta la propuesta. Que Kanda quiere viajar con él y esto hace que Lavi se siente algo feliz y algo estúpido.

Puesto que esto es un gran desliz. Tanto Kanda como Lavi no pueden explicar el cómo sucede o en que parte del viaje acontece. Solo saben que en cierta parte del mismo, mientras que veían la luna llena tan brillante, el pelirrojo en un momento de idiotez abrupta agarra el mentón de Kanda y se acerca lo suficiente como para robarle un beso. Por su parte el azabache lo bota de enseguida. Lavi se disculpa de inmediato mientras que hace parecer que todo esto es una broma de mal gusto. En los recuerdos del pelirrojo puede aún ver claramente la cara de Kanda, está todo roja y tiene una mueca que siempre le hará reír. Pero a pesar de la mueca de Yu, a pesar de la incomodidad que sintieron ambos, no evito que haya un segundo beso, pero esta vez robado por Kanda.

Pero solo es eso. Un simple rose de labios. Pues —como Kanda admite poco después— el azabache no sabe cómo es besar. Después de ello Lavi le sonríe, pero no como Lavi, sino como aquel personaje sin número y sin nombre. El pelirrojo le dice que si quiere le puede enseñar el cómo es besar y demás. Kanda parece lo suficientemente avergonzado como para mandarle al diablo y sí, lo hace.

En ese momento Lavi hace fluir una risa que dura poco. Ya que Lavi siente que ha roto una regla y que esto nunca debió pasar. Mientras que Kanda por su mente pasa una cara nunca conocida*.

Al llegar a la Orden después de esa escapada, Komui les habla algo preocupado de su tardanza. Lavi explica que la cosa fue algo un poco más difícil de lo que esperaban y que perdieron sus goles en el camino. Nadie pregunta más.

—¿Qué te pareció nuestra escapada? —Esa vez pregunta Lavi con una sonrisa.

Kanda lo ve por un rato recordando momentáneamente el beso. Se encoge de hombros.

—No estuvo mal.

Lavi que de alguna forma sí había disfrutado la escapada, sonríe algo más y olvidando algunas cosas importantes, solo pronuncia un:

—¿Quisieras volver a intentarlo?"

Kanda no dice nada, solo asiente.

 ** _3._**

 _.._

Vuelven a hacerlo. Aprovechan la oportunidad perfecta para ir a una misión ambos y luego poder escaparse para ir a distintos lugares. Como los buscadores temen mucho a Kanda, se escapan una vez acaba la misión, así solo están ellos dos. En vez en vez el cerebro de Lavi deja de funcionar y eso ocasiona un beso o la enseñanza de uno. Por otra parte, Kanda descubre que la estupidez es contagiosa, pues esto provoca al igual algunos besos dados por él y… bueno, otras cosas. La verdad es que llega un punto en donde a ambos ya no les basta solo darse besos y ahí nace la enseñanza de Lavi acerca del sexo. En ciertos momentos, cuando se ven el uno al otro, pueden pensar en cosas estúpidas, que más tarde cada uno se odiara por pensar.

Desde eso Lavi tiene sueños con quedarse en la Orden junto a Kanda. Mientras que Kanda sueña de ocultas con viajar con Lavi a distintos lugares. Pero ambos se sienten algo confundidos con esos sueños. Pues no saben si esto es lo que en verdad quieren o tan solo es una cosa del momento.

Lavi es un Bookman. Como tal no puede estar pensando en quedarse en un lugar fijo y —sobre todo— no con alguien que es solo "tinta" —Aunque ese concepto no quiere utilizarlo con Kanda—. Lavi no puede querer a nadie, no importa quién sea o que sea, no puede hacer eso. ¡Ni siquiera debe tener amigos! Sentir algo más es un pecado para los Bookman's.

Mientras que Kanda ama a la mujer de sus sueños. Bueno, tal vez "amar" es un término muy grande, pero… sabe que siente algo por esa figura medio borrosa que solo vive en su mente, algo tan fuerte que no puede ocultarlo bajo una sábana. Si él siente algo por Lavi, es como una traición a esa mujer con la que siempre sueña. También será como traición a Alma, quien mató para ver a la mujer esa.

Los pensamientos no dejan dormir a ambos por un buen tiempo. Pero todo tipo de arrepentimiento es botado cuando se encuentran ambos y se olvidan del mundo. Y mientras hablan, mientras unen labios y llegan a más lejos, en sus mentes, después de despertar viéndose el uno al otro llegan a pensar un: _"¿Y sí…?"_

Kanda tiene ojos de color azul. Lavi ve esos ojos una vez que despierta en la misma cama. Los ve por un largo tiempo perdiéndose en ese abismo. Pensando en que Kanda puede viajar con él o sin él. Pero también piensa que Kanda no se lo pediría a nadie más que a él. Algunas veces mientras reposa en la cama agarra los cabellos azabaches y piensa que sería lindo —Quizás…— estar así un buen tiempo, tal vez uno muy largo. Que tal vez quedarse en un lugar no sería malo si Yu estuviera junto a él. Luego él cierra su único ojo y se dice a si mismo que eso es un sueño, uno que no se podrá cumplir por más que lo desee. Eso hace que le duela el pecho y con ello mismo evita que pueda decirle algo.

Lavi tiene el ojo verde. Algunas veces se pregunta el cómo perdió el otro ojo, pero como sabe que Lavi no le responderá, no pregunta y solo ve ese ojo esmeralda. El ojo de Lavi es un verde único, uno muy llamativo. Cree que ese ojo es demasiado absorbente para que tenga otro. El pelirrojo tiene siempre la costumbre de acariciarle los cabellos, Kanda por momentos se deja, puesto que aún está muy adormilado como para reaccionar y —Aunque no lo admita— le gusta esa sensación. En esos precisos momentos piensa que estaría bien viajar con Lavi. Sería divertido. Además que esta comodidad que siente con él, es algo que sabe —Que cree— que no se puede repetir… Ahí, justo ahí piensa en esa mujer. _"Te esperare por siempre"._ Se muerde el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar y maldice por dentro. Esto es una carga algo pesada para él. Odia su maldición que la obtuvo simplemente al despertar en este horrible mundo*.

Se quedan en silencio un buen rato, hasta darse cuenta que ya es tarde y que deben levantarse de inmediato. Al menos Lavi debe salir corriendo de ahí antes que Bookman se dé cuenta que escapó de su trabajo. Antes que Lavi salga por la puerta ve a Kanda por unos segundos, luego sonríe, pero esa sonrisa no es la misma que siempre da, sino es una algo triste que finge ser de verdad. Se despide con la mano y sale del cuarto. Con el resonar de la puerta cerrándose, Kanda se queda con el silencio inmediato. Se siente algo confuso y perdido por el cierto disgusto que le tiene ahora al silencio. Y lo tonto que se siente por esta confusión.

 ** _4._**

 _.._

 _—_ ¿Te gusto?

Estas palabras dichas por Lavi son pronunciadas sin verlo. Pues Lavi ve la ventana fijamente. Al igual que parece que el pelirrojo no se lo está pregunta a él, sino es como si había confundido las palabras. Puesto que parece que en un principio quiso poner una "M" en vez de una "T" y solo siguió con lo demás para no trabarse en algo que parecía una confesión. La verdad es que no sabe qué hacer, Lavi no vuelve a hablar y se pregunta si esto es solo otra interrogante que va al olvido. No le importa demasiado.

—Te gusto ¿Cierto?

Sí bien vuelve a preguntar, no le ve y Kanda tampoco lo hace. Prefiere ver cualquier cosa del vagón donde está, que estar viendo a un idiota preguntando algo absurdo. Pero con ese silencio, Lavi lo toma como un sí.

No espera un suspiro salido de los labios del pelirrojo, mientras sonríe algo sarcástico.

—Entonces esto es un lio.

No comprende nada, pero aun así no pregunta. Solo sabe que Lavi se acerca y le besa, que profundiza el beso. Que danzas las lenguas. Con ello Kanda quizás se puede olvidar lo de hace poco.

—Veo que mis clases de como besar dieron frutos —Lavi sonríe mucho—. Me pregunto si en lo demás has mejorado —Y con esas palabras Lavi abraza a Kanda con fuerza, estrujando la piel resguardad bajo la camisa.

El japonés se estremeció un poco al sentir como una mano ajena entra en contacto con la piel de su espalda. Lavi parece ser él de nuevo. Parece que esa pregunta de hace es algo sin importancia, al menos así lo piensa Kanda. No le presta mucha atención.

—Yu… ¿Quieres que te cuente algo? —Susurra en el oído.

Solo hay silencio en respuesta. Pero el pelirrojo parece que en cada silencio que él oye lo toma como un sí. Puesto que sigue con esto.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

—Lo que sea…

Lavi guarda silencio mientras que sigue abrazando a Kanda. Las manos siguen bailando por la espalada del azabache. Así que Lavi —Que está en su momento de imbecilidad abrupta— cerrando los ojos por unos momentos, susurra algo que parece ser otra confesión. No era un cuento, no sabe si es que le gusta escuchar eso, pero parece algo importante para el mismo pelirrojo. Parece un secreto solo compartido para él.

Las palabras no son muy largas. Lo contado no dura más que nos segundos, pero esas simples palabras sonaron confusas para Kanda y también algo entrañables. Pues la voz de este no es normal, es algo triste, algo así como si se estuviera desahogando en decir algo que nadie más dijo. Una vez que dice esas palabras, Lavi vuelve a ser él. Sonríe como siempre y le dice que lo olvide, que esas palabras son mentira de un cuento mal hecho. Kanda no sabe si creerlo o no. Y solo ve como el pelirrojo se aleja de él y vuelve a ver la ventana como si hubiera visto alto totalmente importante por esta misma.

Puede escuchar un susurro leve que es un: _"Soy un tonto"._

Mientras que en la cabeza de Kanda aún resuenan esas palabras que dijo Lavi, esas de: _"Soy falso"._

 ** _5._**

 _.._

—¿Moyashi?

—Sí, es un total idiota.

Lavi a pesar de estar interesado en el nuevo exorcista, no puede evitar que ese sobrenombre dado por Yu venga a su mente. _Mo-ya-shi._ Su instinto Bookman le dice que intenta sacar información de esa persona, pero… por muy a lo contrario a todo lo que le dice su mente, él pronuncia:

—¿Por qué él tiene un apodo dado por Yu y yo no? Yo habló contigo mucho más tiempo y jamás me pusiste un apodo. Me parece injusto.

Kanda levanta una ceja mientras lo ve. Lavi no se preocupa mucho por el tema, puesto que en fin, Lavi siempre actúa así. Por lo que le da una mordida a la zanahoria que tiene en mano. Y piensa un poco en cómo es ese sujeto "tan irritable" según Kanda.

—¿Quieres un apodo?

Kanda dice con palabras frías, pero a la vez algo confundidas. Bookman jr lo ve por un rato, ve la mirada del japonés que le dice que no lo comprende y que es un idiota. Él quiere reír. Pero… después de unos segundos piensa que quizás estas palabras pronunciadas por él, no son producto de Lavi, sino del personaje sin número. Así que se pregunta desde cuando que no está actuando y sobretodo el por qué deja de actuar. Siente miedo. Como respuesta hacía estos pensamientos, quiere reír —Volver a ser Lavi— y decirle que eso es mentira, que no le importa que le dé un apodo. Dejar este tema. Pero no puede. Maldición. Pues al ver el silencio del japonés piensa en algo absurdo.

Escucha un leve gruñido.

—No te comprendo nada, estúpido conejo. No entiendo por qué quieres un apodo.

Ahí pestañea unas cuantas veces.

—¿Conejo?

—¿Qué? ¿Tiene algún problema con eso?

No frunce el ceño. Yu no está frunciendo el ceño y… ¿Le dio el capricho? Piensa que esto es raro, ni siquiera tuvo que ir pidiéndoselo mil veces para que el japonés acepte de mala manera. Ni siquiera tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Se queda un rato varado en su sitio sin saber qué hacer, pero… hey, él debe ser Lavi en todo momento, así que decide seguir siendo 49 que cero*.

—No… Solo que tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué conejo? ¿Es acaso porque estoy comiendo zanahoria?

Kanda hace una mueca, indicando que Lavi lo leyó perfectamente. El japonés parece molesto por haber sido tan obvio y Lavi… Lavi se queda viendo a Kanda por unos segundos, sintiendo que quizás esto está saliéndose de control. Ya que se queda fascinado con la mueca de Kanda. Ahí se da cuenta que él por unos minutos, al escuchar el apodo de ese tipo nuevo, se sintió molesto. Se molestó porque Kanda estaba hablando de alguien…

 _¿Él acaba de sentir celos?_

Esa idea le atemoriza. Y ahí viene a su mente aquella vez cuando Yu le dijo ese escueto y lastimero "Debo encontrarla". Ahora sabe un poquísimo más del tema —Sabe que es una mujer y que Kanda quiere encontrar viva o muerta— y con esa información puede sentir algo así como… molestia. Lo escuchó una noche diciendo entre susurros un "Te amo". Kanda estaba durmiendo, sí, claro, pero está seguro que el japonés no se refería a él —Nunca se lo diría a él, porque eso sería absurdo— sino a esa mujer.

Lavi ve a un punto fijo del paisaje y quiere perderse en el. No quiere pensar en cosas que no importan. Pero… en cierto momento se le ocurre una idea maravillosamente dolorosa.

 ** _6._**

 _…_

Jamás entenderá a Lavi, no importa cuánto lo conozca, siente que nunca lo podrá comprender del todo. Pues Lavi va soltando en vez en vez frases dispersas que no tiene nada que ver con lo que hablan. Cosas que quizás Kanda no quiere oír. Algunas veces piensa que lo que le dice es solo para… advertirle y por ello el japonés se molesta. Él no necesitaba nada de eso. No necesitaba nada de lo que ese imbécil le puede dar —Aunque la información de los viajes quizás si necesite cuando acabe la guerra— Es innecesario saber el cómo es ser un Bookman. Lavi le había contado de manera algo quejosa en un principio de su trabajo, pero de a poco las palabras se volvieron más serias y también… un tono que nunca antes escucha de parte del pelirrojo. Le cuenta en varias ocasiones eso de que los Bookmans no deben tener emociones. Es como si le dijera algo así como un: "No puedo quererte"

¡Y una mierda! Él no necesitaba nada de ello. Kanda solo tiene dos personas importantes para él en esta vida y entre ellas no encaja Lavi. No puede ni siquiera asomarse para estar entre ellas. Pero se maldice, en serio, algo raro está pasando, puesto que… no puede dejar de verlo.

Lavi ya no le habla. Ha dejado de hablarle después de un tiempo. Claro aún le llama por su nombre de pila, aun lo molesta, pero… eso es en público, cuando encuentra al pelirrojo solo, este le ignora o se va por otra parte para no chocarse con él. Kanda se siente bastante confundido y molesto. ¿Por qué ese hijo de puta se comporta así? Le cabrea.

Una vez que le cuenta de Moyashi, Kanda tiene una misión para encontrar al idiota descerebrado de Tiedoll. Por un buen tiempo no ve al pelirrojo. Cuando le encuentra —Y le salva el pellejo a ese idiota y los demás incompetentes— supo que algo no andaba bien. Pues no le mira. Lavi prefiere ver a otros lados, si puede evitar una charla con él lo hace y… se junta más con Moyashi. Eso le molestó, pero no puede hacer nada. Porque "No importa".

Él está a punto de morir. Siente que la cosa que desea hace un tiempo por fin se cumple. Se siente aliviado por unos momentos y hasta sonríe feliz. Recordando cada momento de su vida, a Alma, a la mujer esa y… bueno, no muere. Se siente molesto por no haber muerto, también algo impresionado. Pero bueno, él no puede morir después de todo.

Ahí, después de esa misión, Lavi tampoco le habla. Un poco de charla si tuvo con él, cuando la Orden está bajo ataque. Pero… no mucho. Kanda siente que algo anda mal con Lavi y eso le molesta.

Un día harto de esto. Ve que Lenalee habla con Lavi. Parece que la china está riñendo al pelirrojo de quién sabe qué. En un momento el ojo verde se desvía de la cara de Lenalee y por unos segundos se encuentra con él. Lavi parece sorprendido. Kanda no ordena a sus pies el caminar, pero sus pies aun así caminan. Va a la dirección del pelirrojo. Lavi parece algo tenso y este mismo quiere escapar del lugar. Kanda solo quiere decirse a sí mismo que Lavi es un idiota y que no tiene el derecho de ignorarlo, si lo hace al menos debía saber bien el por qué de ello.

Le estiro del extremo de la chalina de Lavi —Que caía por la espalda del mismo— y así pudo detener los pasos de ese idiota. Lavi lo ve por un rato.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Lavi cede. Lenalee se marcha feliz diciendo algo así como "Que bien que lo resuelvan"*

Kanda se cruza de brazos mientras se apoya a la pared más próxima. Lo ve de reojo mientras parece molesto. Por su parte Lavi se queda enfrente de él, parece asustado y algo incómodo. No dice palabra y prefiere estar callado. No sabe por qué se molesta por esto.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?

Lavi inhala. Pero no hay respuesta. Kanda se siente hervir de rabia. Quiere golpearlo, en serio.

—Responde.

Y sin verlo Lavi habla:

—Lenalee podría acompañarte en tu próximo viaje.

Kanda le ve algo sorprendido y a la vez confundido. Lavi abre la boca para querer continuar, pero no lo hace y todo queda en silencio. Esto parece una ruptura. Kanda siente ganas de golpear a un idiota y hace un puño. Él y Lavi no estaban saliendo, esto no es una historia de amor —Y si lo fuera, sería algo patética— no hay razón para sentirse triste o algo así. Pero por eso no entendía. A él le gusta viajar, pero está atrapado en esta Orden y solo se junta con Lavi para poder —Por instantes— viajar y sentir como sería hacerlo solo. Aun no quiere que esa mini libertad se acabe.

—Yo no quiero ir con Lenalee.

—Sabes que Lavi no podrá viajar contigo por siempre ¿Verdad? Soy un Bookman y algún día me iré. Además… —Deja de verlo— Yo no soy de verdad.

Sí, lo sabe, joder lo sabe muy bien. No necesita otra repetición. Tampoco es como si le doliera oírlo, solo ya no quiere seguir pensando en eso. Sabe que Lavi no viajara con él para siempre, sabe que él se irá. Además que el pelirrojo vuelve a repetir ese "No soy real" que aún lo confunde. Lo odia, pues no lo comprende para nada. Mas no sabe que responder. Frunce el ceño mientras que ve como Lavi —con la mirada vacía— decide acabar con esta conversación y se va. No quiere volver a detenerlo, pero siente algo en el pecho… que no sabe qué mierda es.

 ** _7._**

 _…_

 _"Es mejor así…"_ Lavi ve a lo lejos a Kanda. Esto de dejarle de hablar había funcionado de una manera buena y… un poco mala. Pues cuando siente que esto ya no es solo un "pasar el rato" o ya no tiene el mérito la curiosidad. Sabe que debe cortarlo de raíz y así lo hace. Pero como consecuencia consigue que algunas veces —Muchas veces— no pueda dormir pensando en idioteces que jamás compartirá al mundo. Solo se limita a observar, a ser un Bookman.

Entonces… lo ve, sigue con su caminar agresivo similar a un felino, mirada afilada. Al verlo algunas veces quiere hablarle y gritar ese "Yu" para que se acerca a hablar con él. Pero… no puede. Quizás quiera volver a hablar con Kanda como antes, quiera volver a disfrutar aquella mini libertad de la burbuja, pero… no puede, no debe. Él es un Bookman, este es su sueño desde niño y no lo puede desperdiciar solo por… ¿Querer a algunas tintas? Eso ya lo tiene claro. Después de lo de Road, está aún más seguro de eso de no volver hablar con Kanda, al menos no de manera muy profunda. Ya verá cómo sacar bien su historia, pero por el momento… se deberá quedar con la duda.

No quiere volver a caer en la misma equivocación.

Pero aun así, no deja de verlo, no puede evitarlo. Lo ve con atención. Tampoco puede evitar darse cuenta que Kanda en varias ocasiones hace lo mismo. Lo único que puede hacer es ver un punto fijo de un sitio y dejar de pensar en ello.

Piensa que esto es el colmo, pues no puede dejar de pensar en Yu y en esta patética historia —que no es de amor, no tenía el derecho de ser una así—. Quizás con su nueva misión pueda olvidarse de todo un tiempo, por suerte no le toco una misión con Yu —es una con Panda y Chouji— y también por suerte a Yu le toca una misión y este ya se fue. Así que solo queda respirar hondo y decirse que esto se le pasara. Pues la libertad no es para siempre.

 ** _8._**

 _.._

 _Nunca te das cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, hasta que recuerdas el ayer._

 _._

Kanda ya sabe lo que se siente viajar solo, con el florecimiento de su libertad. 

Mientras que a Kanda se le toma por muerto en la Orden. Él va viajando por distintos lugares. Él ya es libre y puede hacer lo que quiera… pero aun así no se siente tan feliz como lo planeo. Alma es la chica de sus memorias pasadas. Fue una misión bastante agotadora y un dolor de cabeza. Pero ya había pasado. También ya tuvo un tiempo de pensar bien las cosas y por primera vez decidir qué hacer con su vida. Alma no volverá a la vida, ni él, ni ella. Solo queda "Kanda Yu" en este mundo y al fin libre de la maldición, él puede crear una historia propia.

Él viaja por ahí y por allá. Viendo los distintos lugares. Libre de la Orden, libre del amor pretermitido. Ahora puede respirar un poco mejor. Después de una semana viajando, se aburre. No es que no le guste. No es que se da cuenta que viajar no es para él. Sino… siente que algo falta. Siente que algo ahí no está bien.

Puede que suene absurdo, pero extraña a Lavi. Con todo ese tiempo solo, se da la oportunidad de penar en él. Alma murió. La chica murió. Y así mismo la promesa. Solo queda él y… quizás ¿Lavi? Ya no está atado a algo, pero tal vez y solo tal vez quisiera estar viajando con alguien que antes odiaba. Está decidido de volver a la Orden y darle nombre a aquel sentimiento que tiene. De hablar con Lavi para resolver todo. Por eso vuelve, por eso y su deuda con Moyashi.

Al llegar… descubre que, oh, bueno, Lavi no está. Lavi ha sido capturado por los Noah. Y siente como la tristeza se apodera de él.

.

 _Lavi ya sabe que es quedarse en un lugar por un buen tiempo, con la decadencia de su libertad._

Mientras se olvidan de Lavi. Él va pensando en la Orden. Ahora ya no viaja. Se queda ahí estancado en un mismo maldito sitio. Su conciencia de lo que sucede cada vez se hace más nublosa. Así que en vez de ver, piensa. Los de la Orden son unos malditos. No hay nada de ellos y ya llevan un buen rato ahí. Panda no quiere decir nada así que es muy posible que muera ahí.

¿Qué pasa con los de la Orden? Su mirada borrosa algunas veces alucina. Sí, algunas veces puede ver a Allen, otras a Lenalee, pero mayormente a Yu. Con todo este tiempo puede llegar a pasar días pensando en él y en lo que es verdaderamente él. Llega a la conclusión que quizás si quiere a Kanda y ese pensamiento le hace enfurecer un poco más. Pues ¿Dónde está él? Aún recuerda las veces que pasaron juntos y las mismas cuando le dio una sonrisa de verdad. ¿Dónde están todas esas tintas que alguna vez pensó en querer?

El personaje 49 es un idiota, sí, uno muy grande —Y tal vez esa personalidad no sea lo idiota en este caso— Al pasar tres meses, Lavi llega a una conclusión: lo quería, sí, en pasado pues ahora está molesto.

En esos momentos piensa en su labor de Bookman y que fue un idiota al soñar despierto. Al desear mostrarle a Yu lo que en verdad era. Quiere reír y sí, lo hace. Ríe en la oscuridad de la celda de los Noah.

 ** _9._**

 ** _.._**

Kanda es general ahora. Vuelve a la Orden, intenta ayudar a Allen, se encuentra con un Apocrifo, entre otras cosas. Ahora él es un general, ahora él puede viajar a donde quiera, cuando lo desee, con quien quiera. Por el momento está con Lenalee viajando para encontrar a Moyashi. Pasan meses en donde lo buscan por todas partes. Y en secreto Kanda desea encontrar el paradero de los Noah y así salvar a Lavi. Por más tonto que suene, Kanda quiere encontrarlo.

Un día lo encuentra. Se encuentra a Moyashi. Parece seguir siendo él, aunque este mismo asegura que puede venir "Neah" en cualquier momento y que tengan precaución. Junto a Allen está Lavi. Lavi tiene ojos, no ojo, sino ojos. Esto desconcierta a Kanda. Además que la mirada de este es tan opaca y fría. La sonrisa que él intenta dar está tan mal hecha que quiere golpearlo ¿Qué sucedió con Lavi?

Intenta hablarle. Hace una simple pregunta, pero Lavi le ignora. Kanda lo odia. Ahora ni siquiera se digna a hablarle cuando están en público. Lavi no parece ser él… aunque quizás nunca fue Lavi. Está harto de tanta mierda. Frunce el ceño. Y aprovecha en un momento donde Allen y Lenalee hablan joviales para acorralarlo en una pared, y preguntarle qué mierda le pasa. La sonrisa que Lavi le regala le hace enfurecer tanto que lo golpea en la cara. Lo único que logra es que Lavi ría un poco —¡Ni siquiera quita esa maldita sonrisa!— Esto provoca que Allen y Lenalee vayan a ver qué pasa con ellos.

—¿Dónde estuviste Kanda?

La voz e Lavi es agria, sobretodo en la parte donde pronuncia su apellido —Y Kanda se pregunta brevemente dónde está ese nombre de pila casi cantado—. Se siente algo descolocado. La verdad es que Kanda no sabe que responder, pues él ya estaba dispuesto a decir palabras que son verdad y aunque ese idiota se vaya, quería que todo acabara en palabras dichas. Aprieta los puños molestos queriendo golpearlo de nuevo. No lo golpea.

—¿Por qué estás así?

Kanda intenta hacer sonar toda estas palabras con furia, pero eso no sale muy bien, pues hay una pisca —Una lo suficientemente grande para que un Bookman lo note— de… dolor. Lavi ríe algo sarcástico y Kanda lo odia más.

—¿Así cómo? Este soy yo, el verdadero yo —No lo ve cuento dice— Soy un Bookman ahora.

" _Soy falso"_ Kanda al fin lo comprende. Este sujeto frente a él no era "Lavi" —No era ese nombre medio sencillo— sino es alguien que no conoce, pero que siempre estuvo ahí. Esta persona era la que aparecía en esos momentos donde la máscara de Lavi ya no estaba, en los precisos momentos donde él dejaba de sonreír. En esos precisos momentos donde a Kanda le llegó a agradar Lavi, ahí estaba este nuevo personaje.

—¿Y? ¡¿Eso que tiene que ver que actúes como un idiota?! Siempre fuiste un Bookman idiota, pero nunca actuaste así.

—Porque esas veces mentía Kanda —Dio cierta entonación molesta a ese apellido—. Sabía que no lo comprenderías…

—Lo comprendo. Tú no eres Lavi. Joder tú mismo lo confesaste muchas veces.

Ojo de hielo. Esos ojos le muestra Lavi.

—Por favor no hables de eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no… déjalo.

Kanda frunce el ceño. Le agarra de las solapas y lo levanta un poco. Este nuevo sujeto que no es Lavi parece algo asustado. Lenalee y Allen gritan algo que no logra oír, puesto que está lo suficiente molesto y… entonces en un momento rápido lo acerca a él, y le besa. Los labios del pelirrojo están secos. Lavi que solo por pura costumbre le corresponde el beso.

Mientras que Lenalee lanza un gritito impresionada. Allen prefiere apartar la vista.

Una vez que cesan el beso. Lavi le ve frunciendo el ceño.

—Dije que soy un Bookman.

Y Kanda con algo así como una sonrisa le responde un:

—Lo sé.

El pelirrojo le ve por un rato algo sorprendido, siente que debe dejar esto. Ahora él tiene una obligación y no puede dejarla. Ya está condenado. Pero quiere sentir una vez más esa libertad que Kanda le muestra. Él… lo había extrañado. No vuelve a ser Lavi —Ese personaje ya había sido desechado— pero ese personaje no se encariño mucho con Kanda como… aquel que está ahora. Quiere enojarse, quiere botarlo, pero… no lo hace y solo le roba un beso.

Volviendo a soñar el ser libre.

 _"Solo es momentáneo"_ piensa.

 ** _10._**

 _.._

Huele a Sangre.

—Hey, ¿Alguna vez lo has pensando?

El líquido carmesí recorre el suelo. Algunos cuerpos botados están cerca de sus pies. Aun así la cara de Lavi está tranquila, algo así como si estuviera acostumbrado a tales escenarios. Los cabellos rojos se sacudían levemente.

—¿En qué?

Kanda está junto a él, viendo al igual el campo de batalla. Sus cabellos largos también son sacudidos. Mientras que este ya no tiene un tatuaje y de nuevo es libre. Solo puede ver aquel escenario de guerra común para sus ojos.

—En… esto. En… qué hacer después de la guerra.

—No.

Hay una leve risa, no es como las que siempre da, pues Lavi ya había muerto.

—Ya lo esperaba de Yu… pero ¿No tienes ni una sola idea?

—Viajar, quizás.

Kanda lo ve.

—Yo… quisiera quedarme aquí.

Lavi le ve.

—¿Qué harás?

Los labios temblaros. Pensamientos fugaces con enajenaciones transitorias pasaron por su mente. Pero bueno, era algo que no se puede cumplir.

—Yo ya tengo una obligación. ¿Qué harás tú?

Hubo un silencio. Donde Kanda piensa en volver a probar esa libertad, pero…

—Quedarme aquí.

* * *

 _¿Dog*?_ Si bien sé, Doug era un buscador medio amigo de Lavi. Como a Kanda que no le importa los buscadores y no le importa cómo se llaman, se confunde en el nombre, pues le pone como Dog, perro en inglés.

 _Mientras que Kanda por su mente pasa una cara nunca conocida*._ Recuerda a la mujer de sus sueños. Pues como nunca conoció a esa mujer, es una cara nunca conocida.

Odia su maldición que la obtuvo simplemente al despertar en este horrible mundo*. Según lo que yo pienso, Kanda nació como con una maldición de amor. Tan solo despertar ya tenía un amor con alguien que no conocía, ya sentía algo por alguien que nunca vio en su vida.

Así que decide seguir siendo 49 que cero*. El cero es su verdadera personalidad.

"Que bien que lo resuelvan"* Em… Lenalee no sabe de su relación, sino que ella lo tomo como una "Pelea de amigos".

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Esta historia me costó un montón. Mi idea principal era poner la frase "K _anda y Lavi estuvieron en una burbuja desde que tienen memoria. Kanda estaba atrapado en la burbuja de una guerra, mientras que Lavi en una de guerras. Pero cuando se encontraron ambos, destruyeron tales burbujas y eso fue su destrucción"._ Sí, lo sé, es muy larga y parece interesante. En sí, esa frase aún se conserva, solo que no se dice explícitamente.

Está historia fue inspirada cuando veía una imagen de Kanda y Lavi de niños. Ahí me dije "¿Y si hago una historia en donde se encuentren ambos de niños?" No lo hice, pues note que su infancia de ambos es muy distinta —extrañamente pensé solo en el manga en ese momento— pero gracias a ello nació la idea de todo esto.

En sí la trama trata que a Kanda le empezó a atraer Lavi una vez que dejó de actuar como "Lavi" y fue solo él. Mientras que Lavi al notar que Kanda le agradaba que no fuera el personaje 49, sintió atracción hacía eso.

Ambos hablan de su libertad, pues cuando Lavi estaba con Kanda podía olvidar ser un Bookman y Kanda olvida la promesa con esa tipa. Cuando están ambos son libres, pues se olvidan de todo.

Pero al final niegan esa libertad. Lavi tiene una obligación y a Kanda ya probó la libertad, pero esta no le gustó mucho. Porque su libertad solo les gustaba cuando estaban juntos, pero no podían estar juntos.

Eso es la trama.

Bien, como dije antes, esta historia de mi hermana, quien cumple este 14 de Agosto (No te preocupes Andrea, aun te voy a dar un capítulo de las historias que te prometí) pero también se pude decir que es como un regalo para Lavi, quien cumple el 10. Jeje.

Espero que les guste y hasta la otra.

Ah… y… ¿Reviews? Ojala que haya.


End file.
